Best Birthday Ever
by RocketFAN
Summary: OneShot. Takes place a few hours after "Frozen Fever". Kristoff saves the best gift for last... his. Please R & R!


**Best Birthday Ever**

By **RocketFAN**

* * *

Anna stirred softly as she felt Elsa's cool hand on her face.

"Anna?" Her sister's voice was still slightly congested.

"Elsa! How are you feeling?" Anna sprung sleepily awake.

"Much better... thanks to you," Elsa's sweet smile was so refreshing.

"What time is it?" Anna looked at her watch when the door creaked open.

"It's still your birthday... for about another hour," Kristoff said gently as he cautiously entered the room.

"Kristoff...you did good," Elsa said, still half lidded and groggy from the cold medicine.

"Huh... thank you," Kristoff chuckled at the Queen's full hearted compliment.

"You made it special for Anna," Elsa added, slowly stroking her younger sister's hand.

"Speaking of whom... do you mind if I uh... borrow her?" Kristoff said while looking more in Anna's direction.

"Oh, of course... _your_ gift...," Elsa nodded off with a yawn.

"Shall we?" Kristoff told Anna while offering his hand. Taking his hand, Anna nodded with a small chuckle as his strong arm pulled her to her wobbly feet.

Anna was suddenly so nervous. What _was_ his gift?

"So... birthday girl... I wanted to wait until we were alone to give you _my_ gift," Kristoff could sense how nervous Anna was and tried to play off his own nervousness by playfully swinging their entwined hands as they walked through the halls of the castle.

"_Oh_?" Anna felt her heart jump and her voice quiver.

"Heh... that's not what I meant, I mean... huh...," everything Kristoff had planned to say left his brain and was replaced by pure gibberish.

"It's okay," Anna tried to calm her flustered boyfriend with a gentle hand on his face.

"What I meant was... Anna, you are so special. You mean the world to me... _e-everything _to me. Before I met you, I didn't think I could ever truly _love_ someone," Kristoff didn't realize he let the "L" word slip.

"Really? You LOVE me?" Anna gasped and looked at him with tear-filled eyes.

"Of-of course!" Kristoff realized he had been pacing when he came to Anna's side and hugged her tight.

"Here we are," he pulled a soft handkerchief from his pocket and gently dabbed Anna's eyes.

They walked the little way left to Anna's bedroom where there was a beautiful bouquet of flowers sitting on her neatly made bed.

"Oh, they are so beautiful," Anna gushed as she sniffed the bouquet.

"Well... not nearly as beautiful as you," Kristoff said sheepishly.

"Awwww," Anna hugged him with a deep sigh before he stepped back to look her in the eyes.

"So, I wanted to give you something special for your birthday. Something you would never expect," Kristoff slowly got down on one knee to an astonished Anna.

"Anna... will you do me the greatest honor in the world?" He said shakily as he presented her with the most beautiful ring she had ever laid her eyes on.

"Baby... will you marry me?" He gasped so nervously.

"Oh... Kristoff...," Anna stood there with her mouth half open for several moments, leaving a poor Kristoff holding the ring.

"I-is that a 'yes'?" He asked her with a side glance.

"Oh, of course YES!" Anna snapped back to reality, which was very overwhelming at the moment.

With a deep sigh of relief an overjoyed Kristoff slipped the ring on Anna's shaking finger.

"I love you," he whispered softly as he pulled her as close as he could and hugged her with all the passion and love he felt for her at that very moment.

"I love you, too... It's so lovely," Anna would never take her ring off as long as she lived.

"Did you pick it out?" She asked as she giddily stared at her ring.

"Well... I had a little help... from your sister," Kristoff chuckled softly.

"Elsa? Wait, what? Elsa knows?" Anna was surprised her sister would keep a secret from her.

"Well, I had to ask her permission, of course." Kristoff said modestly.

"Huh," Anna didn't care how long Elsa knew that Kristoff was going to propose on her birthday. She forgave her. All that mattered was how happy she felt at the thought of being engaged to her true love.

"And I thought you had something else in mind," Anna said smugly as she gave her _fiancé_ another hug.

"While, if you want to... we are _engaged_ now..." Kristoff returned her smugness with a hint of sarcasm.

"Best birthday ever..." Anna said before pressing her soft lips against his for a deep, passionate kiss.

**The End**


End file.
